death_notefandomcom-20200222-history
Death Note :)
The Death Notes The first notebook to enter the Human World within the story's timeline was found in a street in Japan by a high school student named Light Yagami. Ryuk, a Shinigami (Japanese death god), appears soon after Light starts using the Death Note. In the beginning we are lead to believe this actually belonged to the shinigami Ryuk but near the end of the series we find that it belonged to a different shinigami altogether. Light used this death note to bring the criminals to justice when he was only killing them so it was not justice but it was what light thought was justice. So in a way Light was become the one thing he was trying to get rid of. Then there was the second note book that we see Misa Misa us e and she only once to meet Kira, which is the nickname for Light because, he was killing these people with out the world knowing so it was a way for the people of the world to talk about Kira without knowing who he is. Misa got this notebook because Rem, the shinigami, was attached to this book and gave it to her. Rem gave it to Misa because of a different shinigami told her to. He fell in love and made Misa’s life longer and died because they are not allowed to fall in love and expand a humans life span. Light Yagami Light Yagami is in his teens at the beginning but at the end is a young adult. He is the main character and is the human that finds the Death Note, he also is training to be in the police force as well as being top in his class, because his dad is in the police force Light is able to get information about the worst criminals and kill them with the Death Note. Most of the people he kills dies from a heart attack but, he can kill them any way he likes. Like when he kills Naomi Misora and she is killed by Light writing that she dies of a suicide and her body is never found but this is in the anime series. At the end he dies like the people he killed because Ryuk writes his name in his Death Note. Ryuk's last words to Light were "Well Light It Looks Like You've Lost... Remember how in the beginning... When we first met, I told ya that id be the one writing your name in my notebook. That is part of the agreement between a Shinigami who brings a notebook to the human world... and the first human who picks it up. If they put you in prison who knows when you'd die and i don't wanna lie around waiting so its all over. Youll die here. It was good while it lasted, We eased each other's boredom for quite a while. Well Light its been interesting. Then he writes Light Yagami's name in his notebook and the series ends on the fact that the world goes back to normal and Light Yagami (Kira) dies. L Lawliet: aka L This character is know as L (which is actually his first name). Last name is Lawliet. He is know as the worlds greatest detective but is unable to solve this case and dies because Rem tries to save Misa from him killing her. As you can see by the photo, he sits very strangely but he says he finds it better for his intelligence. In the series you can notice he intakes a lot of sugar like cake and sugar lumps in his tea. Thats if they are sugar lumps because I think we see him put something like marshmallows in his tea. \ Misa Misa is the same age as Light and when she first met him him she fell in love with him, like she says "it was love at first sight". She has wanted to find Kira ever since she found out that he was the one who killed the man that killed her family, that man was found not guilty even though she saw it with her eyes. she has felt that she needs to make up to Kira for his act of killing those who have been guilty, and is happy when she had finally meets Kira but, ends up losing him in the end. Ryuk Ryuk is a Shinigami and the first one seen in the series. He is the one that dropped the first notebook within the human world. Ryuk loves apples. When there are cameras in Light's house, Ryuk goes mad because he can't eat them. Shinigami have special eyes that enables them to see a person's name and lifespan above their head. If a Shinigami kills a human the Shinigami's life span will grow by how many years that person had left to live. But if a human kills another human using the DeathNote the humans life span will not be extended. Rem Rem is the second Shinigami to to be seen in the series at the same time as Misa. She tries to protect Misa as much as she can and in the end she sacrifices herself to save Misa. The only way a shinigami can die is if it expands the life span of the Human it loves by writing down the name of the person that is to kill the human that it is protecting. Rem dies as L was about to kill Misa, There is another Shinigami who appears in a flashback who dies by the same means.